


The Amortentia Smells Like Mon Chéri

by koichii



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Midnight Valentine 2017, Soulmate Soiree, cameo Byron Wagner only, mentioned Nico Meier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichii/pseuds/koichii
Summary: Of all the people to fall for, why did it have to be her?Or:It's Valentines and Sid only realised his feelings with the help of Leo and the latter's perfectly-concocted Amortentia.





	The Amortentia Smells Like Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> Again, originally posted in my Tumblr ー incorrectmidc.tumblr.com
> 
> Made for the Tumblr event, Midnight Valentine 2017: Soulmate Soiree where I got Sid to write for. I would've preferred Byron but hey, le informant wasn't bad to write. :D
> 
> There's also fanart of this by agrossivepatato/arimii ーhttp://incorrectmidc.tumblr.com/post/157194189102/midnight-valentine-soulmate-soiree

_“…his hair as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he’s really divine…” **[1]**_

Sid couldn’t help the snort that left him as he caught some of the cheesy words the dwarf in cupid’s stupid costume was spouting in the middle of the hallway that mid-morning. Sneaking a glance at the unfortunate human who was being subjected to such torture, he spotted his friend Byron staring impassively at the dwarf, his expression revealing nothing of the embarrassment Sid expected to see.

“Huh,” he murmured almost thoughtfully, realising that he wasn’t even surprised that the recipient turned out to be Byron. The other male was one of the most popular student in Hogwarts despite belonging to the infamous Slytherin House. In fact, Sid sometimes thought that Byron being in Slytherin was only because of his pureblood lineage.

“Byron’s disinterested attitude to anything that concerns romance is both amusing and annoying,” a familiar female voice said which diverted Sid’s attention from the still yapping dwarf. Turning around, he spotted a girl dressed in dark robes adorned by flecks of blue and bronze – the colour of Ravenclaw House – the same as his own. She stopped beside him, her (E/C) orbs lingering over Byron Wagner’s prone form across the hallway before she flicked her gaze to Sid. “So, any of the _cupids_ approach you yet?”

Sid snorted at her question, finding it absolutely ridiculous. Don’t get him wrong. He was aware that based on human standards, he’s quite on the attractive side. With his toned physique, dark blue eyes, and a chill personality, he wasn’t lacking admirers. In fact, as it is Valentines Day, he has already received quite the amount of gifts from his admirers though Merlin’s beard forbid if he ever gets a love confession through a dwarf posing as cupid. “Bloody hell no,” he said, scowling lightly when she laughed at his words. “What are you doing here by the way? Is your professor out on a date?”

She rolled her eyes in response, the quirk of her lips telling him she found the idea quite amusing. “The day Professor Branche goes out on a date is the day girls get their hearts broken.” It was an undeniable fact that the Potions professor, Robert Branche, has got quite the fanbase in the school.

“So ya heading to give him that?” he asked, motioning to the box she was clutching on her hand. With the way the box was wrapped and with a pretty little ribbon adorning it, Sid was certain it contains chocolates.

“This one’s for you, idiot,” she said while thrusting the box towards Sid who immediately accepted it by reflex. “No need to get jealous over the professor, you know.”

“Very funny, (Y/N),” Sid muttered which made her laugh again. Grunting, he opened the box and stared at the perfectly shaped chocolates aligned neatly inside. “And this is the part where you confess your undying love to me.”

“ _Very funny_ , Sid,” (Y/N) said, mimicking Sid’s words earlier as she playfully punched him on the arm. “How is it?” she asked when he popped one chocolate in his mouth afterwards.

Sid arched an eyebrow at the question. (Y/N) has been giving him chocolates every Valentines ever since she entered Hogwarts five years ago and it had become routine for the two of them, including the teasing and slight flirting that goes along with it. Why she decided to give him chocolates every year was lost on Sid, not even bothering to ask her about the reason, chalking it up to her quirkiness, for when it comes to her, he learned that sometimes it’s best to not know everything.

But the way she was asking him how the chocolates taste like was really unusual. Not only because it was the first time she asked what he thought of the sweets, but also because of the fact that despite her confident posture, there was a bit of uncertainty lingering in her (E/C) orbs.

“It’s…” he looked thoughtful for a moment, purposefully making her wait in anticipation. “…chocolate-y.”

“How eloquent.” Sarcasm was oozing from (Y/N)’s tone when she spoke again and Sid was definitely not relieved when her usual sass came back and the uncertainty gone as if he had just imagined it seconds ago.

“So you’re telling me you haven’t tried this before giving this to me?” Though his tone was incredulous, Sid was already reaching for another piece of chocolate from the box and as if by instinct, or out of another habit, offered said confection to (Y/N).

“I didn’t want to risk it,” she said before she accepted said treat, letting Sid feed her like it was nothing unusual.

“You brat.”

“There’s no need for you to worry. I make the best chocolates in all of Hogwarts,” she said while she chewed. “Mm, this is good.”

Sid rolled his eyes as he closed the box and tucked it under his robes. “Happy valentines to me then,” he said sarcastically though his dark blue orbs were lit up with amusement.

(Y/N) grinned up at him, her (E/C) eyes glinting as well. “Yeah, happy valentines, Sid.”

* * *

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
If you’ve a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind. **[2]**

It was a common knowledge not only in Hogwarts, but also in the whole of the wizarding world, that members of Ravenclaw House are characterised by wit, intellect and wisdom. Ravenclaws have a tendency to become very competitive in academics, the thirst in getting to the top obviously palpable.

And it was due to that spirit of competitiveness in class that Sid found his roommate, Leo Crawford, in their, well, room, sitting in front of a cauldron, giving finishing touches to the potion he was concocting that evening. “What the bloody hell are ya doing?” he asked, cautiously leaning against the door just in case he needed to make a run for it. Knowing Leo, he wouldn’t be surprised if the other boy was making something that would transform any living thing into something else.

Or something that’s prone to explode.

Leo, who didn’t seem bothered being caught, placed his index finger on his lips, a gesture to shush Sid. “Nico and I got full marks in Potions today for making a healing potion,” he said, scooping the pink concoction from the cauldron and transferring it to a clear glass vial. “And you know how we get when we get the same marks.”

Unfortunately, Sid thought with a shake of his head, he does. Leo and the Slytherin student Nico Meier, were probably two of the best Potions maker in Hogwarts and they’ve been competing on who can make the most potent potions in the shortest amount of time ever since first year. Honestly, Sid was wondering how the two managed to reach their 5th year without getting expelled for all the chaos their concoctions brought upon the school.

Still apprehensive, but lesser than earlier, Sid inched away from the door and headed to his bed, keeping an eye on Leo in case he does something else more unexpected. “What were you making?” he asked out of curiousity.

Though had he known how much that single act would change everything soon, he wouldn’t have dared open his mouth.

“Amortentia.” Leo’s grin widened at Sid’s arched brow. The younger one shrugged, his crimson orbs staring at the vial in his hand, expression oddly contemplative. “Brewing simple potions are boring, not even worth the competition.” The grin returned this time. “And because it’s valentines, why not make the strongest love potion in history?”

Sid snorted. “You two are both going to be in trouble if the professors find out about this,” he said, though secretly he was proud of his roommate. Amortentia isn’t an easy potion to make and one miscalculation on the amount of ingredients needed would result in disaster. In Sid’s opinion, Amortentia is on the same level as Polyjuice Potion when it came to being troublesome. Oh well, Potions wasn’t his strong subject after all.

“Totally worth it,” Leo said, grin still in place. He then approached Sid who suddenly looked wary. “Now be a good roommate and try this for me.”

“No,” was the immediate reply. “I don’t want to fall in love with you.” Sid made a face at that.

Leo laughed in amusement. “Sid, love potions don’t work as simply as that,” he said, using a tone that made Sid feel like he was being mocked. He wasn’t far from the truth to be honest. “Fine, I’m not letting you drink it. Just take a whiff? Tell me if you smell something.” With that, he offered the vial to a scowling Sid. He sighed when the older male remained unmoving. “If you do, I’ll give you a bottle of fire whiskey from my dad’s collection.”

“You play dirty, Leo.”

“You didn’t give me a choice there, pal,” Leo said nonchalantly, totally aware of Sid’s penchant towards alcohol.

“I want the oldest bottle,” Sid muttered as he whisked the vial out of Leo’s hand. It was the first time he’s ever seen Amortentia up close and the white steam rising from it isn’t actually placating. _This better not make me do something weird._ “If I jump you later, please kill me.”

Leo was the one who rolled his eyes this time. “I told you it doesn’t work as simple as that. Now take a whiff.”

Sid braced himself as he held the vial under his nose to take a smell. He was silent for a few moments, before his eyes flew open and he stared incredulously at the vial in his hand. Wait, when did he close his eyes? “Wow,” he murmured.

“What is it?” Leo’s excited voice pulled Sid out of his semi-trance. “What did it smell like?”

At that, Sid closed his eyes once more, recalling all the smell that assaulted his senses. Unbeknownst to him, a small smile appeared on his face as he began to describe everything to Leo. “It smelled like old books, Jess’ earthly smell combined with her shampoo, the spicy sweet smell lingering around Hogwarts and home during Christmas, and… Mon Chéri.”

“Mon—what?” Leo looked confused for a moment before realisation dawned upon him. “Ah, that’s what (Y/N) calls the chocolate she’s giving you every Valentines, isn’t it?” The serious expression was then replaced by a mischievous one. “Can’t say I’m surprised with it, Sid. I’ve – no, _we’ve_ – always expected you to smell (Y/N), be it her shampoo or perfume.”

“Or I just got used to the chocolate,” Sid retorted, brows slightly furrowed. “For all _we_ know I could’ve learned to love the chocolate.”

“Or (Y/N),” Leo countered, shit-eating grin in place as he covered the potion he just finished making, instinctively eliciting a sigh from Sid when the familiar smells vanished. “This is like just Pavlovian Conditioning.”

“Pavlov—what?” It was Sid’s turn to go from confused and then to annoyed in a matter of seconds when he realised what Leo was talking about. Being avid readers, they’ve spent a considerable amount of time on Muggle books whenever they could. It was an interesting experience, learning about the non-magic folks and how they operate their daily lives, how these people survived for centuries without relying on magic would always be fascinating for them. “Pavlovian Conditioning doesn’t work that way, you brat.”

Leo shrugged as he began tidying up so they could both head to bed. “For all its power, Amortentia does not really create love, just infatuation or great obsession. It is, if you haven’t noticed yet, really impossible to imitate love. So don’t stress on it too much, okay? Just be a good roommate and support me in this competition against Nico.”

“I’m not stressing out on it,” Sid mutters though even to his own ears, it sounded like a lie.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Leo said nonchalantly as he climbed on his bed. He then winked at the older male as he lifted his wand to draw the covers around his bed but not before saying, “Good night, lover boy.”

**_—Midnight Valentine—_ **

****

The incident with Leo and the Amortentia plagued Sid’s mind the next few days. He’d been poring over his roommate’s words about everyone apparently expecting Sid and (Y/N) to get together in the unforeseeable future. Well, it wasn’t explicitly stated like that but the implication was heavy.

And it got Sid thinking about (Y/N) even more than usual. Because of their families being close friends, he’d known her ever since they were kids and he could say that she’s most probably his closest friend. Even his earliest memory was of her petting a still puppy Jess, her pretty (E/C) orbs alive with excitement and happiness.

_Pretty huh,_ he mused with a snort at the adjective he used for her. He wasn’t blind. He could see that she had indeed grown up into a beautiful young woman who’s too sassy for her own good. Still, Sid knew there was some sort of attraction for her hence the occasional flirting.

He focused back on (Y/N). Everyone at Hogwarts knows her for her wit and intelligence and confidence, the seemingly beauty and brains package. But Sid knew better. He knew how annoying she can get when he didn’t want to play with her, how clumsy she could be and how ugly her crying face was.

He knew she wasn’t the perfect girl everyone saw her to be and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Honestly, he like her the way she is. Heck, he wouldn’t even mind kissing her anytime, whether she looked perfect or not.

Sid blinked, his current train of thought halting as realisation slowly dawned upon him. He didn’t just think about kissing her, right?

Bloody buggering hell.

With a chuckle escaping him, Sid left his room with the intention of heading to the library where he knew (Y/N) would be staying. O.W.L.s. was nearing and fifth years were either cramming or having panic attacks about it. (Y/N) despite being a brilliant student, wasn’t exempted from the pressure of taking the exams that will most certainly define her future career.

But instead of the library, he found (Y/N) in the common room surrounded by books and parchments, long hair tied into a loose bun atop her head and fingers covered by ink from all the revising she’d been doing that day.

She wasn’t exactly looking her best right now yet all that Sid could ever think of was that she’s probably – _definitely –_ the most beautiful girl he’d ever laid eyes upon.

Really, Leo should win that competition.

He’d been standing there at the doorway for almost a minute already before (Y/N) finally noticed him. Scratching her left cheek with an ink-stained hand, she tilted her head at Sid curiously. “Sid? Why are you here? Don’t you have any class?”

Instead of answering, Sid approached her instead. Crouching beside her where she was sprawled on the carpeted floor, he lifted his hand and wiped away the ink smudge on her left cheek in a tender manner that was uncharacteristic of him. They stared at each other for a second before he opened his mouth. “The Amortentia smells like Mon Chéri and it’s your fault, you know.”

“Excuse me?” (Y/N) looked mildly confused at his words, obviously not getting it. “What are you talking about?”

Sid exhaled roughly as he pulled away and sat beside her on the floor, their shoulders and thighs pressed against each other. “Jess’ scent combined with her shampoo, the smell of books, the spicy sweet scent that lingers around during Christmas, that’s what the Amortentia smells to me,” he elaborated, watching her at the corner of his eyes, “and Mon Chéri.”

“…Okay,” she slowly said, still not quite understanding what he’s getting at. “But what are you— _oh.”_

“Yes, oh,” Sid echoed, watching how her (E/C) orbs cleared with understanding at last. He waited for her to say something more but when she didn’t, he scowled. “Aren’t you going to say something?” To be honest, anything was better than this tensed silence.

“So are you saying that you like me?” she asked. “As in like _like?”_

“What are you, twelve?” he asked in mock sarcasm which earned him a punch on the shoulder. “I know you already know the answer to that, idiot. Don’t make me say it.”

“Who knows, maybe you fell for the chocolate instead.”

“What, you think I’d fall for a stupid chocolate?” Sid grunted, starting to get annoyed with how their conversation was going.

“No, but you’d fall for the alcohol.” She laughed again when he glared at her this time. “Okay, sorry. I’ll stop.” Clearing her throat, she turned serious. “What do you want me to say then? That Amortentia smells like Mon Chéri to me, too?”

“I—”

“—Cause it does.”

“—what?”

(Y/N) heaved a deep breath as she turned to fully face Sid, their knees pressed against each other. Cupping his face with both hands, she smiled. “Why do you think I always give you Mon Chéri every Valentines?”

“Because I like alcohol?” he said, almost dumbly, which earned him another laugh. He scowled. “Well, pardon me for not giving you the right answer,” he added with a huff.

“For someone who’s prone to flirting, you sure are clueless, Sid,” she said with a shake of her head. “Remember when we first met, on your father’s birthday? I was upset cause mother won’t let me have a pet dog and then you brought me to your room where you introduced me to Jess and let me play with her? Remember what happened afterwards?”

Dark blue eyes widened when Sid realised where she was going with this. “I sneaked into father’s study, took a box of Mon Chéri and then we finished all of it in the garden.”

“And you fell in love with the chocolate. Or the alcohol,” she teased and he frowned for the nth time. “To be honest, I’ve already forgotten about it but during summer vacation after first year, I went with father to the Ministry of Magic and stumbled upon a room full of Amortentia.” Her expression went gentle as she leaned her forehead against Sid’s, her eyes falling close. “The wonderful smell of old books, dried leaves in the backyard, Jess smelling like the sun, the world after it rains and Mon Chéri. They were all I could smell about.”

“And then you realised that you like me?”

“Of course not,” she scoffed. “I had to spend the entire summer thinking about what it meant when I’ve only tasted it once. The most logical conclusion, I realised, was that it had something to do with you.”

“I dunno what to make of that answer of yours but it’s kinda pissing me off,” Sid stated as a matter of fact, his large hands easily covering (Y/N)’s own that were still pressed against his cheeks. “So you’re telling me you’ve liked me since you’re a first year?”

“Don’t look so smug, you jerk,” she snapped though her tone was light.

Sid laughed, his mind clear for the first time in days. “For what it’s worth, I like you, too.” He had a feeling that his like was kind of more than just a simple like but he’s not going to tell her that. At least not now when they’ve only just opened up to each other.

“So now what?”

“Why’re you asking me?”

She rolled her eyes as she pulled away and looked at him straight in the eye. “You already know what I want. What do _you_ want, Sid?”

Sid didn’t reply. Instead, he cupped her cheek with his left hand while his right went to the back of her neck, trapping her in place. Pulling her close again, he pressed his lips against hers, the two of them sharing their first of many kisses to come. “I want you,” he murmured against her mouth before giving her another quick kiss, “in my life,” another kiss, “forever.”

“That can be arranged,” (Y/N) said with a smile, her arms wrapping around Sid’s neck as their lips met once more in a kiss more fervent than before. Softly moaning against his mouth, she pressed a hand on his chest and pulled away slightly. “But are you really sure it’s not the Amortentia talking?”

“I love you today.” If Sid noticed how she froze at his sudden declaration (so much for his tact), he didn’t say it, “ask me again tomorrow if I still do.”

“Well, if that was supposed to be reassuring, it’s not working,” she said as she got off Sid’s lap (seriously, when did she get there?). Then without breaking momentum, re-focused her attention to the opened book and parchment in front of her.

“Babe,” Sid drawled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face into her shoulder. “You know I was just kidding. C’mon, give me a kiss.”

“I’m going to hex you.”

“You love me too much to hex me.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No.”

“Yes. You love this gorgeous man.”

A groan. “I regret knowing you.”

“Me, too,” another voice that sounds suspiciously like Leo’s, piped in from somewhere. “I totally regret everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] An excerpt from Ginny Weasley’s Valentine letter for Harry Potter found in the book Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 13.
> 
> [2] From one of the Sorting Hat’s songs


End file.
